Romance within the Countries
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: Ever wondered if Prussia and Canada dated? Or if Russia fell in love? Well, this story if what happened when countries get MARRIED, and go on their Honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Canada was late to the meeting today, but of course, no one noticed; Except Prussia that is. The only open seat was next to Prussia and Germany; as Canada sat down, Prussia leaned over and whispered, "We need to talk!" "Okay," Canada replied in a whisper. In the meeting absolutely nothing was accomplished. The only information that was even remotely relevant was that Austria was going to go on vacation (probably to get away from Prussia), and a bunch of totally random and crude comments from many people(mostly England).

As the meeting ended Canada left and Prussia yanked him into the closet. "Eep!" Canada exclaimed in a very manly tone. "Oh… Hey, Prussia," Canada said softly. After dating Prussia for a few years, Canada had kind of gotten used to his antics. Sort of. Still, as it is, Canada was surprised to see Prussia on one knee. "What are you doing, Prussia?" Canada asked as Prussia pulled a box out of his pocket, opening it.

"Birdie, will you marry me?" Prussia asked, very excited.

"Yes, I will!" Canada said excited, and loud enough to be heard for once.

Suddenly, Germany burst in, hearing the commotion. "What the...?!" Germany said as Prussia slipped the ring on Canada's finger. Now, on the topic of love and marriage and crap that no one cares about, Russia had been dating Japan for a year and a half, and their relationship was actually going quite well, despite Belarus. Germany and Italy(to no one's shock whatsoever) have been dating a long while now. Austria and Hungary had been dating for two years now, and today is their anniversary; that's why he went on vacation. People were actually taking bets on when they would remarry. Even more obvious, would be Sweden and Finland. They have been going out since… Well no one knows but it's been a long time. (Wait, weren't they already "married"?) There was Turkey and Ukraine, Switzerland and Lichtenstein, and lastly, America and Vietnam. There may be more than others don't know about,(Hint hint!) but these are the main ones around.

Russia walked over to see what the commotion was all about with Japan trailing behind him. Russia himself had been planning on proposing to Japan, but he could never find the right time, being so nervous. He decided that now, with someone else already working up the courage to do the same thing, it would be as good a time as ever. "Japan, you vill become one vith Mother Russia, da?" He asked, and Japan hugged him. He HUGGED HIM. "H-hai!" Germany turned his head and muttered, "Is everyone around here gay?" "You have no right to talk, we all know about Italy." Prussia replied almost instantly. He shot a quick glare and then leFt, as France walked by as Canada and Prussia stepped out of the closet he had pulled them into at the last minute. France noticed the sparkle of Canada's ring and laughed, "Ohonhonhon!"

"Papa, why are you laughing?" Canada asked softly. France then pointed to Canada's hand. "Ohonhonhon! It's too obvious!" Prussia got defensive. "Why don't you shut the hell up, bastard?" Canada frowned, "Please don't call Papa that." "Sorry Birdie." Prussia apologized. France once again left laughing.

A week or two passed as the wedding was planned; it was going to be held at America's place and Austria would play piano for them. (It's up to you who wore the dress...) The Wedding started, they said their 'I Do's', until Belarus showed up, and due to foul language, we aren't going to go into details on that. After the guests left the wedding party, America and the newly wed couples, cleaned it up. America looked at them, "DUDES! Since your married why don't you all go on a honey moon?!" The suggesting was subtle, and Japan was for it, so Russia agreed. Prussia and Canada just went along.

"Where would we go?"

"You dudes could go to Hawaii!"

"I guess that's fine." Japan said quietly. Agreements were made and planning started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry if it isn't the best, its my first. I will be continuing it though, so if you did like it, enjoy!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Ring. Ring. Canada sat up and fumbled for his phone, who in the world would be calling him right now? He glanced at the caller ID to see it was America. He answered with a soft groan. "Alfred, I don't have t-"America cut him off excitedly. "Good news, I hooked you guys a flight, bad news is it's in a half hour. GET YOUR STUF AND GO!" America hung up and Canada texted the others, standing up, slipping on some sweat pants and a t-shirt grabbing his backpack as he headed to the bathroom. He did a quick shave and then came out; Prussia rushed back grabbing him arm dragging him to the car.

Once in the car, Canada glanced at the obviously tired Prussia, whose groggy eyes and slouching posture gave him away. Canada gave a light smile and leaned over, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as they pulled up at the airport, and rushed to get their tickets and go through security. They made it just in time, and they sat next to Russia and Japan. Russia was staring off into space with his usual creepy smile. Japan, sat there leaned against him.

Once they reached the time they could unbuckle, they did so, and Canada straddled Prussia in their first class seat. Prussia wrapped his arms around his waist, and they kissed, they were about to make out when Japan spoke up. "Please, save it for the private suite." Prussia grumbled and Canada got off of him. America called again, this time Prussia answered. "America, no one has time for your stupid comments!" He then hung up, and grabbed Canada's hand, leading him to the next room.

Canada raised an eyebrow at his albino husband. "What?" He asked sighing softly. Prussia smiled and sat down, pulling Canada onto his lap. Canada continued on to straddle him, leaning down and softly kissing Prussia. Half an hour passed and they were lying on the floor making out, when Japan walked through the door with a sigh. "Gilbert, Matthew, please, just stop." Canada was almost shocked Japan used his name, and then remembered they all had just gotten married together. Canada complied with Japan and got off of Prussia, fixing his shirt.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he stood up, and pulled his shirt back into place. They went back into the main room and sat down, and Russia spoke up, "How was your make-out session? Good, da?" It caused Canada to blush as he sat down next to Prussia. "Fine…" Prussia muttered crossing his arms. Japan grabbed his bag, and pulled out some Mangas and he looked at the others, Russia doing his usual, Prussia playing a video game, and Canada sitting there bored. "Would you like to read a manga Matt?" Japan offered with a extremely slightly smile. Canada accepted and began to read a yaoi manga called 'Finder'. He was interested, despite the sexual bondage every page.

Prussia beat his game and looked over his shoulder at Canada, and whispered in his ear, "So, your into bondage huh?" Canada began to blush and Prussia chuckled. "We can try if you want…"

"N-no…" Canada answered blushing. He finished the Manga and handed it back to Japan, and began to lean on Prussia. They slowly dozed, and Japan continued to read the rest of the flight and Russia… Was… Just like… Planing world domination.


End file.
